


The Only Good Thing

by john-dontcallmejohn-murphy (jirlo)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, John Murphy rescues, Kidnapping, Not Beta Read, One Shot, forced interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirlo/pseuds/john-dontcallmejohn-murphy
Summary: Based on the Request: Could you please write an imagine where the reader is kidnapped, and the kidnapper (doesn’t matter who) kisses her in front of John, and keeps going until he snaps and shoots him. The reader is a shaking flinching crying mess, and John comforts her, because, even though he’s never told her, he has been in love with her since he saw her.
Relationships: John Murphy (The 100)/Original Female Character(s), John Murphy (The 100)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	The Only Good Thing

Thin, cold and hard. It felt out of place and every muscle in your body was so tensed it hurt. The ground was damp and it had taken you a moment to realize your left shoe was missing. You couldn’t move, the tight grip on your chin felt like it could break your jaw. But the knife on your throat was the real problem. Without the sharp blade you could have done something – running for example. But you couldn’t. You knew you were in trouble when you had opened your eyes minutes ago. You were dragged through the forest. Branches had cut your arms and you needed way too long to realize where you were. You lost even more when you tried to remember how this could have happened.

*

Hunting was the time you could get away from the crazy situation that had evolved since you came to earth. Most of the kids who had come down with you were already at each other throats and those who weren’t, well – they followed someone, rebelled or isolated themselves mostly. Like you did. But just because you didn’t want to become a part of the new found groups and gangs didn’t mean you wanted to be alone on earth. You needed them – unfortunately. The last few days had been without any hunting results and the mood sank even lower - hunting had become a team sport and even though you didn’t like it, you didn’t have a choice.

Your company were three of the guys – two of them you didn’t want to know, one of them you felt like had known but lost. The other two were well trained and loyal followers to Bellamy and you eyed them warily. One was tall, but slender, his hair blonde – he reminded you of the day. He was bright in looks and his eyes burned on you when he looked at you. The other one was like the night – dark and unpredictable. His eyes piercing. Both were quite sure to be in charge. The third one was Murphy who was reminded of his new being-at-the-bottom-of-the-food-line status by the two as often as possible. But at least Bellamy had agreed to give him a gun so he could join the hunting team.

Seeing and being with Murphy was strange. You hadn’t seen him in a long time and every day you hadn’t seen each other you had been torn apart and distanced yourself. To see him was refreshing, to hear him was like a pleasant memory – even though nothing was pleasant back then. Once he had reminded you of dawn – he was dark, reserved but a light was breaking through at some point. But as you had watched him since you came to earth he was more like dusk. The last light left him and he became the dark. You shook your head and focused on your way through the forest.  
You tried to keep a little distance but the blonde one – Kretcher – walked slower to get to your side.

“At least Y/N will be safe with the two of us”, the blond one stated grinning, “Keep away from him, he is mental.” He pointed his head towards Murphy who was walking to your left, a few meters behind. Kretcher’s shoulder came closer and you dodged a little to the other side.  
“I would rather keep away from all of you – to keep my mental state healthy. Now be quiet”, you mumbled and Kretcher raised his hands in defense and walked. You heard him laughing with the other guy and checked the crossbow you had chosen closely while you walked deeper into the forest. As the two boys separated a little to the right you felt Murphy closing up to you. You huffed when you shoved a branch out of your side and held it for Murphy.  
“Not a chatterbox lately, are you?” he asked. It was the first time in a long time you heard his voice. Before he was imprisoned it was the sound you heard every day – the sound you had wanted to hear every day.  
“Depends on the company” you trailed off. He smirked – you could see it out of the corner of your eyes – and played with his knife.  
“There”, you heard Kretcher shout from the right. When you saw it, the deer that was meant already got away. Your shoulders fell down.  
“Idiots”, mumbled Murphy.  
“A radioactive deer can’t be healthy anyway”, you sighed and called for a break.

Murphy sat down at a trunk, the boys chatting a few meters away. You on your part began to wander off. Every ten seconds you checked the group, making sure you still had eye contact. Murphy caught your gaze and nodded, before he looked back at the branch in his hand. He wasn’t mental – he was different. You smiled at the thought and it was your last before something hit you from behind and the ground came closer much faster than you had liked.

*

You had groaned as it all had came back and you began to feel your body again. After that you should have been still and kept calm – but you couldn’t. That was when the one who dragged you changed his plans. The fight you put up was short and it was easy for him to get control. He was rather compact but quite strong. Honestly he would make a good leader but something told you he was mostly second choice.

Now there you were – a knife on your throat, your chin in his grip and without your second shoe. The thing you hated most was not knowing what he was saying. But the smug look on his face told you it was nothing good. The kiss he forced on you felt t hin, cold and hard – just as unpleasant as the knife did. It lasted seconds but felt longer. The sound that snapped you out of your trance was ear-piercing. The blade softened but you felt the cut slightly parting your skin. It was just a small cut but the blade was gone. The grip on your chin too but it felt like you were losing your balance so you stepped back and tried to recognize your surroundings. He seemed smaller, the one who had hurt and taken you, as he was laying on the ground, his body crouched and groaning in pain. The ground was wet and your cheeks felt cold and wet as well – you hadn’t even noticed you were crying.

“Y/N”, it was a whisper coming from your right and when you turned your head you saw Murphy. The gun in his hand wasn’t pointing at your kidnapper anymore. You tried to get away but your feet were not moving as quick as your head wanted them to. Sitting on the ground you felt so much lighter. Murphy crouching in front of you his hand shoving hair out of your face and away from your throat, carefully inspecting the cut.

“Is he –“  
“No, he is breathing”, you nodded on the fast reply but felt silent. Murphy’s hand was on your skin, tenderly pressing against the small cut. He didn’t move.

“Is there any chance you brought my shoe with you?”  
He chuckled and a small grin was growing around his lips.  
“Do I look like a freaking prince charming?”  
Locking eyes you just shrugged. But you couldn’t hide neither the shaking of your shoulders nor your tears.

“Are you alright, Y/N”, his voice was so small and revealing, “You must be alright, I need you to be alright - you are the only good thing.” He got closer and placed his head on yours. He didn’t feel close enough and though you still could control your movements you went for the simplest gesture of all and took his hand and closed your eyes. The good thing was right then – time standing still, just you and him and dusk was far away.  
“You were always the only good thing for me, Y/N.”


End file.
